1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoding device for two-dimensional codes, for reproducing an original image from two-dimensional codes employed as an image data encoding method for use in a facsimile, an image file or the like.
2. Related Background Art
A Conventional developing method for two-dimensional codes consists of counting the run length from a start pixel to an object pixel of variation in a reference line, determining the run length to be restored by arithmetic calculation on the result of the counting and an offset value designated by the two-dimensional codes, and generating the pixel data corresponding to the run length.
However, the above-explained conventional method also requires a calculation to determine the position of the next start pixel, in addition to the above-explained calculations, and requires very complicated and large-sized circuitry if the method is to be executed solely by logic circuits.
For this reason, this conventional developing method has been executed by a processing unit such as a microprocessor.
However, this conventional method, based on program control utilizing such a processing unit, has been associated with a limitation in the processing speed.